


Thirst

by that_dark_haired_perv



Series: Even if we were in a different universe, I would still love you [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MakoHaruAuWeek, Splash Free, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Makoto felt strangely grateful for the shortage of water, though he instantly felt bad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the first day of MakoHaru AU Week, organised here: http://makoharuau.tumblr.com/ . Really, really short, and probably not satisfying. But this is the best last minute thing I can do, I guess. Hope you guys enjoy this, though!

Thirst.

Haruka was thirsty.

He needed water.

_He was thirsty._

_That’s _it_._

That’s why he came back again.

And again.

And again.

Because he was thirsty.

Because he needed water back in his system.

Because water.

...... Water.

Soft gentle smile.

Gorgeous green-

He needed water.

He’s thirsty.

That’s why he’s back there again.

The smile was just a bonus.

(Plus, that one shark guy is stingy. And scary, creepy.)

.

 _He’s only here because he needed water_ , Makoto thought to himself. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that.

In that moment, Makoto felt strangely grateful for the shortage of water, though he instantly felt bad about it.

Shaking it off, he greeted him. Haruka (that’s what his name is, Makoto had learnt) just huffed, pulling his scarf back to cover his mouth, and asked if he had water. His feet was kicking on the bricks of Makoto’s home, producing soft thumps of sound.

Makoto shook his head, holding up a jar he tend to store water in. He looked at the dog leaning by a wall near him, an exasperated look on his face. It took the last drops of his water. He just couldn’t stay mad at it for long, though.

“Sorry, Haru,” he whispered, putting the jug back down. He sighed. “No water here.”

Makoto could see the ocean-blue of Haruka’s eyes drooping, darkening. Looking at the the shining blue of Haruka’s eyes, Makoto remembered just why he loved them. They’re always bright, no matter how sad Haruka was, no matter how disappointed he was. It would darken a bit, sure. But that alone isn’t enough to take away the light in them.

Makoto was broken out of his trance by the distressed sound of Haru’s voice, nearly bordering on a whimper.

“Oh.” Haruka shuffled to his feet. “Okay.” Haruka nodded.

Makoto nodded back, smiling. The corners of his eyes crinkling with the gesture. Haru didn’t look at him. Just moved to turn away from him and muttered his thanks and goodbye.

Makoto waved at him. Haru just walked away, his eyes cast downwards as he pulled his camel with him.

 _Shame_ , Makoto thought, as he woke the dog up so that he could feed it. He really do like those eyes.

.

As he walked away, a rush of wind hitting his face, Haruka scowled.

Makoto’s eyes were green.

He took a step forward, maybe two. He took another step, his footprints on the sand immediately gone as it was blown off by the wind. He closed his eyes, taking short huffs of breath so that the sand will not go inside of him, he didn’t want want that happening again.

Too green. Makoto’s eyes were _too_ green.

A flush of red made its way to Haru’s cheeks. As he pulled his scarf towards himself again, he tried to convince himself that it was because of the heat.

And dehydration.

 _Yes_.

He was thirsty, and he needed water.

Maybe he would pay a visit to the shark guy, after all. Maybe he would sneak out a bit of his water. Maybe he would share some of the water with Makoto.

Makoto would be happy. He would probably smile. At Haru— No— _With_ Haru. That would be nice. Except if he knew where Haru got them. That would be a problem.

He walked again, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Sweet smiles and the soft colour of green had nothing to do with the smile on his face.

.

.

.

When Haruka was in the water, he was invincible, and Makoto felt stupid about even thinking of it _not_ being that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave some comments!


End file.
